Well tools are operated in harsh downhole conditions often resulting in failure of the well tool to operate as intended. One cause of the failure is due to debris that exists in the well fluid. For example, many well tools include moveable mechanisms such as flapper type valves. These valves are positioned to be readily operated when needed. However, it is all to common for debris contained in the well fluid to settle around the flapper preventing the flapper from opening or opening completely as desired.
Another problem encountered in existing well tools is failure of a moveable mechanism to operate due to pressure fluctuations in the well bore. These failures tend to occur more often in high downhole pressure environments with large diameter well tools. For example, often one shear pin bears an excessively load resulting in premature shearing of that pin and failure of the well tool to operate properly.
Therefore, it is a desire to provide a system and method for increasing the operational reliability of a well tool. It is a further desire to provide a debris removal system for removing debris from the vicinity of a portion of the well tool to alleviate jamming and tool failure. It is a still further desire to provide a dischargeable protection fluid for removal of debris from proximate a moveable mechanism of a well tool. It is a still further desire to provide an improved release mechanism for operating a well tool.